towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Release the Chancellors II "Chancellor Gongal"
Prolog: D'er Kanzler stand bewegungsunfähig da. Wie in eimen Tanz wirbelte die dunkelrote Toa im Saal umher. Die Schüsse ihrer zwei wuchtigen Pistolen waren kaum zu hören. Doch sah Kanzler Redgrave wie die Toa die ihn bewachen sollten zu boden gingen oder verdreht umfielen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis alle Wachen vernichtet waren. Die Toa schritt auf Redgrave zu und ließ ihre Kaputze runter fallen. "Schön sie zu sehen!" sagte sie mit freundlicher Stimme, "ich wurde geschickt um euch zu befreihen!" Der Turaga sah in die freundlich blickende rote Kiril, "danke sehr das sie mich befreit haben!" antwortete Redgrave. "Bedanken sie sich nicht bei mir," fuhr die dunkelrote Toa fort, "eure Toa sind die mutigeren, denn sie stellen sich einem Gegner der ihnen überlegen ist!" '''R'osh lief unruhig von links nach rechts. Er verstand die seelenruhe von Lacromina absolut nicht. "Es sind fremde hier die stärker als wir sind!" fauchte Rosh wütend, "eine von ihnen hat Varus ohne großen Kampf, ganz einfach eleminieren können!" Mach dir nicht in die Kanohi!" kicherte Lacromina spöttisch, "du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen!" Rosh sah einfach nur weg und antwortete nicht. Er wusste das Lacromina ihn nur weiter auslachen würde. Aber eines Tages würde ihre Sorglosigkeit ihr zum Verhängniss werden, das wusste Rosh. Der Toa der Erde ging zu dem Tisch auf dem Varus lebloser Körper lag. Neben dem Tisch waren seine ganzen verkolten Schusswaffen und deformierten Schwerter. 'W'o her kannte sie Varus Fähigkeit, fragte sich Rosh, oder konnte sie etwa durch irgend etwas anderes dessen Waffen um ihn kreisen sehen? Stellungswechsel 'A'xalara schob ihr Scharfschützengewehr in die Halterung auf dem Rücken und kletterte auf das dach des Hochhauses. Von hier aus würde sie direkt auf den Nordeingang sehen und den Westeingang des Rathausen von der Seite sehen können. Axalara arbeitete alleine denn es hatten immer noch zu wenige Toa des Westens die eine Schwachstelle der Fremden erkannt. Solange dies so blieb würde zog Axalara den Alleingang vor. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und robbte zur Simmskannte des Hauses. Sie klappte das kleine Gestell auf und legte das Gewehr hinein. Jetzt suchte sie die Treppe um den Nordeingang durch das Zielerfassungsgerät ab. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war aber kein Wache zusehen. 'D'ie junge Toa des Westens wusste das sie nur im Überraschungsefekt eine Chance hatte die Fremden zu vernichten, denn wenn sie einen endeckten setzten sie eine Fähigkeit ein, welche Axalara '''Schwertertanz getauft hatte. Sie drehte das Gewehr zum Westeingang, ein Wache trat gerade aus der Tür. Sie wartete bis er sich positioniert hatte und on ein zweiter ihm noch folgte. Aber es blieb bei nur einem Wachen. Die Toa des Westens legte den Finger an den Abzug und betetigte ihn. Ein leises kaum hörbares Pfeifen durchbrach die Nacht. Durch die Zielerfassungsgerät sah die junge Toa wie der Wache zusammensackte und die Treppe runter rollte. Rasch hatte Axalara das Gewehr wieder im Rückenteil verstaut und robbte wieder zu der Feuerleiter des Hochhauses. 'S'ie kletterte rasch wieder hinab und sah aus der Ecke der Straße wie sich einige Toa um den getöteten Wächter versammmelten. Die junge Toa eilte über die Straße und prüfte die Umgebung. Sie hatte eine neue Stellung ausgemacht und bewegte sich rasch auf diese zu. So verging ein Tag nach dem anderen, Stellungen suchen, Schießen und wieder die Stellung wechseln. Unendschieden 'D'ie Toa blickte über die Kannte des Hauses und erblickte einen schwarzen Toa der eine Pakari trug deren Form sie nicht kannte. Zudem war er in eine schwarze Robe mit langem Mantel gehüllt. An einer Seiter der Pakari ragte eine Art Horn oder so etwas herraus. Er war neu hier, das wusste Axalara sofort. So näherte sie sich ihm sehr vorsichtig. Sie bemerkte rasch das er nicht auf der Seite der anderen Fremden stand und auch das Rathaus beobachtete. "Wer sind sie und was wollen sie her?" fragte Axalara mit gezogenem Gewehr. "Meine Name ist Wulf!" antwortete der Toa freundlich, "ich bin hier um euch zu helfen!°" Die junge Toa stellte sich vor und endschuldigte sich für ihr unhöfliches Verhalten. "Schon ok," sprach Wulf und gab Axalara die Hand. Dann sahen sie beide auf das Rathaus. 'D'er schwarze Toa zog sein Gewehr hinter dem Mantel hervor und drückte es sich gegen die Schulter. Innerhalb kurzerzeit löste er dreimal den Abzug. Axalara erblickte wie drei weitere Toa um den Wachen den sie erschossen hatte zusammen sackten. Aus dem stehgreif zog auch sie ihr Gewehr und erschoss den letzten der Toa. "Nicht schlecht, kleine!" sprach Wulf, "du hast echt Potenzial!" "Danke," antwortete Axalara, "aber jetzt sollten wir hier abhauen!" Erst unten zwischen den Häusern setzten sie ihr Gespräch fort. "Wer ist in dem Gebäude?" fragte Wulf. "Kanzler Gongal wird hier gefangen gehallten!" erklärte Axalara, "ach noch was, nenn mich einfach Alexis." Beide Toa verstanden sich auf anhieb und vertrauten sich auch sofort. "Was hältst du davon," fragte Alexis, "wenn wir ab heute zusammen arbeiten?" "Gerne!" sagte Wulf zufrieden und gab ihr ein Headset. 'S'ie legte es an und stellte es ein. Jetzt verließen sie die Deckung der Häuser und rannten über die Kreutzung. An einer reihe Mülltonnen blieb Axalara stehen und schoss noch einmal. Ein Toa direkt in der Tür taumelte nach hinten und viel um. "Unendschieden!" lachte sie Wulf zu. "Unendschieden!" erwiederte er lachend. Schwertertanz 'A'lle weiblichen Toa im Lager wurden blas vor Neid als Axalara mit dem edlen schwarzen Toa eintrat. Wulf blieb dies nicht unbemerkt. "Wieso schauen die mich so an?" fragte er etwas verwirrt,"was wollen die von mir?" "Die sind in dich vernarrt!" kicherte Axalara und lächelte über ihre Kanohi. "Ach so!°" bemerkte Wulf und spürte etwas Verlegenheit, "An alle Toadamen, ich bin schon vergeben!" "Endtäuscht gingen sie und suchten wieder ihre Tische im Lager auf. "Echt!" flüsterte Axalara. "Echt!" antwortete Wulf und zog sie ansich, "nur du bist in meinem Herzstein!" Nun wurde Axalara verlegen, "oh ehm......!" "Lass uns zu etwas wichtigerem zurück kommen!" fuhr Axalara fort und bekämpfte ihre erötung, "die Veräter aus dem Hinterhalt zu erschießen ist die einzige Möglichkeit für uns westliche Toa, die Fremden los zu werden!" "Aber wenn wir Gongal befreihen wollen," schob sie hinter her, "müssen wir in den Nahkampf mit ihnen!" "'D'as soll nicht das Problem sein!" erklärte Wulf, "das was du als Schwertertanz bezeichnest kann ich durch mein Okular sehen." Er tippte an das Gebilde was Axalara für ein Horn gehalten hatte. "Auch ihre Schattensprünge kann ich damit erfassen." erklärte Wulf weiter, "aber dennoch ist die Mission nicht ganz ungefährlich!" "Wo drin soll dann bitte die Gefahr für uns bestehen?" hakte Axalara nach. "Sie könnten den Kanzler als Druckmittel mißbrauchen!" sprach Wulf, "im schlimmsten Fall als lebendes Schutzschild!" "Stimmt!" murmelte Axalara, "ich Hohlköpfin!" Sie standen beide auf und verließen das Lager. "Wir müssen wieder in die Nähe des Rathauses!" sagte Axalara und zog Wulf hinter sich her, "ich kenne einen Platz wo man das Gebäude unbemerkt über Tage beobachten kann!" 'N'ach drei Tagen der Beobachtung beschlossen Axalara und Wulf das es Zeit war, den Kanzler zu befreihen. Sie würden einen direkten weg wählen müssen anders kämen sie nicht nah genug an diesen heran. Fünf Wachen empfingen sie am Haupteingang des Rathauses. Wulf sah die Klingen und anderen Waffen die in einer Art Energiestrudel um die Toa herum wirbelten. Der Name Schwertertanz war schon ganz gut gewählt. Die fünf Toa schienen zu spüren das der Fremde in der Robe und dem langen Mantel ihre Verteidigung sehen konnten. Und damit lagen sie nicht falsch. Wulf erkannte etliche Schusswaffen und fühlte sich in diese hinein. Zum richtigen Zeitpunkt würde Wulf die Waffen gegen ihre Herren einsetzen. 'D'ie Toa führten ihn und Axalara direkt in den großen Saal des Rathauses. Gongal sah die beiden an aber sagte nichts. Der Kanzler hatte alle Hoffnungen auf eine Rettung auf gegeben. Wulf wartete noch ein paar Minuten und sprach zu dem Toa der auf dem Sitz des obersten Richters saß, "last den Kanzler frei oder ich bin gezwungen euch zu eliminieren!" Der Toa lachte nur laut auf. Wulf hob eine seiner Hände hoch und schnippte mit den Fingern. Im nu eröffnetten die Schusswaffen der fünf Wachen das Feuer und trafen so ihre Herren während sie sich weiter um diese drehten. Übel zugerichtet brachen diese zusammen. Der Toa auf dem Stuhl wollte aufstehen doch Axalara war schneller. Ihr Schuss traf und warf den Toa wieder in den Stuhl zurück. Epilog: 'K'anzler Gongal lachte und weinte zugleich als er wieder ins freihe trat. So lange war er jetzt ein Gefangener gewesen. Jetzt war er wieder frei und strahlte über seine ganze Kanohi. "Danke an dich und deinen geheimnissvollen Freund!" sagte Gondal und sah Axalara an. Diese war jetzt wieder verlegen. "Nichts zu danken!" stammelete die Toa und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Ein Vahkitransporter fuhr for und einige Toa des Westens nahmen Kanzler Gondal in Empfang. Nach dem das Fahrzeug wieder verschwunden war sahen Wulf und Axalara noch mal zum Rathaus zurück. "War doch nicht so schwer wie ich annahm!" lachte die Toa zufrieden. "Stimmt!" erwiederte Wulf, "nichts geht über einen Überraschungseffekt!" 'R'osh stand im Saal und sah auf den sterbenden Toa im Stuhl. "Ich habe euch gewarnt!" sagte er wütend, "aber ihr habt meine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen!" "Sie können uns mit unseren eigenden Waffen schlagen!" keuchte der Toa im Stuhl, "das hat mich so abgelenkt das ich meinen Schwertertanz nicht aktivieren konnte!" "Schon eine Blamasche aus nächster nähe erschossen zu werden!" fuhr Rosh fort, "von einer Toa des Westens!" Rosh drehte sich um und überließ den Toa seiner Verletzung. Seine letzten Schreie hallten durch den Raum. Rosh ignorierte sie und verließ das Rathaus. Es gefiel ihm nicht eine weitere schlechte Nachricht überbringen zu müssen. Aber was solls, nun war es nun mal so. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser